Leise rieselt der Schnee
by Lalill
Summary: Zwei Schüler, zwei Häuser, unterschiedliche Leben und ein Abend im Bad der Vertrauensschüler - weil eben jeder irgendwie Probleme hat. Doch als das nette Gespräch außer Kontrolle gerät, muss Ginny feststellen, dass sie Zabini unterschätzt hat. Die Story spielt nach dem Krieg im letzten Schuljahr aller Beteiligten.
1. Teil 1

***Siebtes und letztes Schuljahr, nach dem Krieg, Hogwarts***

Und die Zeit rannte. Und wie sie rannte.  
Ginny Weasley stand auf einer Wendeltreppe in Hogwarts und blickte durch eines der großen Fenster hindurch auf die verschneite Landschaft. Tannen bogen sich unter dem Gewicht des Schnees, gefrorenes Gras versuchte verzweifelt die Schneedecke zu durchstoßen und weit draußen auf den Ländereien stieg Qualm aus Hagrids Hütte auf, der sich in der klirrend kalten Luft zu verlieren schien.  
Morgen war Weihnachten.  
Diese sich alljährlich wiederholende Phrase hätte etwas Gutes haben können, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass es Ginnys erstes Weihnachten in Trauerstimmung sein würde.  
Der Krieg war gewonnen, es war alles vorüber.  
Ihre Freunde waren wohlauf, Georges nicht mehr vorhandenes Ohr war gut verheilt und nur eine Sache konnte all diese positiven Aspekte übertrumpfen:  
Fred war tot und er würde nicht wiederkommen.  
So dankbar sie auch war, dass der Rest ihrer Familie den Krieg wenigstens halbwegs unbeschadet überstanden hatte – der Schmerz blieb – und mit ihm das Loch, das Freds Tod in ihrer aller Mitte gerissen hatte.

Die meisten Hogwartsschüler feierten Weihnachten zu Hause, froh nach dem Krieg und allem, was geschehen war, wieder zu Hause sein zu können.  
Es war schon immer so gewesen, dass beinahe alle Schüler über die Winterferien nach Hause gefahren waren, doch dieses Jahr schienen es mehr denn je zu sein.  
Eben weil sie jetzt nach dem Krieg alle umso dankbarer für ihre Familie zu sein schienen oder auch, weil sie sich gegenseitig unterstützen und über Verluste hinweg helfen wollten.  
Ginny wünschte, sie könnte ihre Mutter unterstützen, ihr einen Teil des Schmerzes nehmen und für sie da sein, doch vielleicht war es zu früh; denn sie konnte es nicht.  
Zu präsent war die Erinnerung an Fred und an vergangene Weihnachtsfeste mit der ganzen Familie.  
Sie wusste, dass es nicht so sein würde wie sonst.  
Der Schleier der Trauer würde über die Familie Weasley hereinbrechen und nichts Weihnachtliches würde bleiben, wenn ihre Mutter wieder mit Tränen in den Augen aufspringen und versuchen würde so zu tun, als gäbe es irgendetwas, das die Stimmung heben könnte.  
Ginny liebte Weihnachten und sie liebte es auch jetzt noch, aber nach allem, was passiert war, war sie dieses Jahr zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie Weihnachten lieber in Hogwarts verbringen wollte. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr per Eule mitgeteilt, dass sie ihre Entscheidung gut verstehen und nachvollziehen könne und Ginny wusste, dass ihre Mutter diese Worte ernst meinte.

Um der Trauer zu entkommen, um Weihnachten noch etwas Positives abgewinnen zu können (denn trauern tat sie schlussendlich sowieso jeden Tag), um für sich zu sein und natürlich nicht zuletzt, weil es ihre letzte Möglichkeit für ein Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts sein würde.  
Und Ginny hatte noch nie Weihnachten in Hogwarts gefeiert.  
Leider hatte ihre Entscheidung „für sich zu sein" zur Folge, dass sie tatsächlich ausschließlich für sich war, denn Ron und Harry waren nach dem Krieg nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und Hermine, Luna und die anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang waren – wie so viele andere auch – über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren.  
Den Umhang zitternd enger um ihren Körper schlingend stand Ginny da und betrachtete den Schnee beim Fallen, während sich Eiskristalle in allen erdenklichen Formen ihren Platz an der Fensterscheibe suchten.  
Die Gänge von Hogwarts waren ungewohnt leer und als es Ginny schließlich doch zu kalt wurde, beschloss sie etwas zu tun, das sie sich schon seit Tagen vorgenommen hatte.

Die Luft um sie herum schien einer einzigen Dampfwolke zu gleichen.  
Wasserdampf wohin man auch sah umwaberte sie und mit einem wohligen Seufzen betrachtete Ginny das schwimmbadähnliche Becken im Bad der Vertrauensschüler, das sich langsam füllte.  
Hermine hatte ihr mit einem strengen Blick und nach einem Vortrag über die Verantwortung darüber, das Passwort zu kennen, mitgeteilt, wo sich das Bad genau befand und ihr das aktuelle Passwort verraten, nachdem sie das Badezimmer gemeinsam „besichtigt" hatten und Hermine Ginny auf alles Mögliche und Unmögliche hingewiesen hatte, bevor sie in die Weihnachtsferien entschwunden war.  
Und da zurzeit kein einziger Vertrauensschüler in Hogwarts war, war es nur logisch, dass das Vertrauensschülerbad auch heute leer war.  
Es war mittlerweile früher Abend und Ginny – mittlerweile durchgefroren bis auf die Knochen – konnte es gar nicht erwarten endlich in das warme, alles umwogende Nass zu steigen.  
Weil sie keinen Bikini gefunden hatte und sowieso der Meinung war, es würde niemand hereinkommen, hatte sie beschlossen, nackt zu baden. Was sollte schon passieren?

Das Wasser stieg und stieg und Seifenschaum türmte sich in allen erdenklichen Farben schimmernd an der ein oder anderen Stelle.  
Ginny hatte sich bis auf die Unterwäsche ausgezogen und saß gerade in freudiger Erwartung am Rand des Beckens, die Füße im Wasser hängend und fröhlich mit den Zehen wackelnd, als sie ein Geräusch an der Tür hörte und diese sich öffnete, bevor sie sich auch nur umgedreht hatte.  
‚Nein. Nein, nein, nein. Da wollte man einmal seine Ruhe haben und dann …'  
Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe sich zu erheben, drehte lediglich den Kopf zur Tür herum, wohl wissend, dass sie im Recht war, wenn sie denjenigen, der sich erdreistete, sie zu stören, gleich wieder aus dem Bad heraus jagen würde.  
Noch während ein sich suchend umblickender Blaise Zabini in das Badezimmer gestakst kam, wurde Ginny viel zu spät bewusst, dass sie nur Unterwäsche trug und im Geheimen dankte sie einer höheren Macht dafür, dass sie sich in ihrem Leichtsinn noch nicht ganz entkleidet hatte.  
Natürlich, wie hatte sie auch annehmen können, dass Hermine die Einzige gewesen war, die das Passwort weitergegeben hatte.  
‚Dumm, dumm, dumm.'  
„Weasley", tönte Zabini großspurig und machte ein paar Schritte in ihre Richtung, während Ginny sich bereits ihr Badehandtuch geschnappt hatte, das neben ihr gelegen hatte, und sich darin einwickelte, als wolle sie sich vor einer ganzen Horde Jungs schützen.  
„Ich würde hier jetzt gerne baden, wie du siehst"; erwiderte Ginny mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und erhob sich nun doch aus ihrer sitzenden Position, um für den Notfall nach ihrem Zauberstab Ausschau zu halten, der irgendwo zwischen ihren Klamotten liegen musste, die im gesamten Raum verstreut waren.  
„Nett hier, so schön ordentlich", schnaubte Zabini, der ihrem Blick gefolgt war und seinen Blick kurz darauf auf ihre unförmige Badehandtuchgestalt richtete.  
„In meinem Kopf sahst du fast nackt immer heißer aus, Weasley."  
Ginny seufzte. „Jaja, schon klar. Du auch Zabini, weil ich nachts nie einschlafe, ohne an dich gedacht zu haben", warf sie ihm sarkastisch entgegen und ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür.  
„Zeit zu gehen, ich habe mich wirklich aufs Baden gefreut!"  
„Wärst du keine dämliche Blutsverräterin, könnten wir hier drin tatsächlich unseren Spaß haben", schwadronierte Zabini weiter und lachte hohl, doch Ginny rollte nur mit den Augen.  
„Gut, dass ich das endlich weiß und auch schön, dass du genauso oberflächlich und rassistisch bist, wie ich immer angenommen habe, aber jeeetzt", mit dem Finger deutete sie auf die Tür „ist es Zeit, zu gehen!"  
Zabini starrte sie an und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Ich gehe nicht", sagte er.  
„Mir ist kalt, ich will baden, und wenn du hier fertig bist, müssen wir alle sicher längst zurück in unseren Schlafsälen sein!"  
„Ich war zuerst hier!"; bekräftigte Ginny ihren Standpunkt empört, doch Zabini ignorierte sie und schälte sich bereits aus seinen Klamotten.  
„Was tust du da?", fauchte Ginny – jetzt ernsthaft genervt und etwas erschrocken.  
„Ich gebe dir die Chance dich entweder zu verziehen oder mit dem bestaussehendsten Typen der Schule gemeinsam zu baden", murrte er und lief – nur in Boxershorts auf das Becken in der Mitte des Raumes zu.  
Sie hasste ihn. Wirklich. So ein dreister Idiot!  
Ginny war wütend. Da wollte man sich mal einen entspannten Abend machen, wollte seine Ruhe und endlich – endlich! – dieses wunderschöne Badezimmer ausprobieren und dann so was!  
Aber sie – Ginny Weasley – aufgewachsen mit sechs Brüdern würde garantiert nicht klein beigeben oder sich so etwas gefallen lassen.  
Der Abend war nun eh gelaufen, da ihre Stimmung in Richtung Tiefpunkt ging.

„Du Arschloch!"; schleuderte sie ihm entgegen, bevor sie wütend das Handtuch von sich warf, seinen Blick (den er zu verstecken versuchte) ignorierte und sich schwungvoll und mit einem lauten Platschen ins Wasser begab.  
Grazil wie eine Gazelle stapfte sie wild planschend - um ihm demonstrativ zu zeigen, wie egal ihr war, was er über sie dachte, - zum anderen Ende des Beckens und ließ sich dort bemüht lässig nieder.  
Sie würde jetzt nicht trotzig wie ein kleines Kind die Arme verschränken, damit er sich in seiner Schadenfreude würde suhlen können.  
Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht.

„Warum bist du über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben?"; fragte sie ihn schließlich, als ihr langweilig wurde, und betrachtete möglichst desinteressiert ihre kurzen Fingernägel.  
Eine Weile war es still, dann fragte er: „Hast du den Artikel nicht gesehen?"  
Ginny tat als würde sie nachdenken (sie las schon lange keine Zeitung mehr, denn all die Nachrichten und Anzeigen über die vielen Toten hoben ihre Laune für gewöhnlich nicht unbedingt) und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was für einen Artikel?"  
„Über meine Mutter", sagte Zabini kühl und sie sah auf und bemerkte, dass er sie ebenfalls nicht ansah.  
Stattdessen blickte er auf seine Hände, die er unter der Wasseroberfläche ver- und wieder entknotete.  
Über Zabinis Mutter wusste Ginny eigentlich nur, dass sie als extrem hübsche Hexe galt, die mehr als nur einen Ehemann verloren hatte.  
Ihr Ruf als Schwarze Witwe eilte ihr weit voraus, doch ansonsten hatte Ginny wenig Ahnung, wovon Zabini sprechen könnte.  
„Wieso, hat sie irgendeinen Schönheitswettbewerb oder so gewonnen?", schnaubte Ginny und hatte damit offenbar genau das Falsche gesagt.  
„Nein!", fuhr er sie durch den Raum hindurch an und kam durch die Wassermassen auf sie zugewatet – offenbar, damit sie seinen wütenden Blick aus voller Nähe betrachten konnte.  
Ginny widerstand dem Drang zurückzuweichen und verfluchte sich dafür, ihren Zauberstab „an Land" gelassen zu haben.  
„Meine Mutter ist wegen ihres … Männerverschleißes und derzeit laufenden Ermittlungen in Untersuchungshaft in Askaban."  
„Oh", machte Ginny nur und versuchte irgendwie betrübt auszusehen.  
„Tja, es konnte ihr endlich nachgewiesen werden, dass sie eine waschechte ‚Schwarze Witwe' ist."  
„Hat sie wirklich jemanden umgebracht?", keuchte Ginny, die dieses Gespräch und die Vorstellung, dass die Mutter dieses Jungen andere Menschen ermordete, einfach nur surreal fand.  
Blaise Zabini zuckte vermeintlich gleichgültig die Schultern.  
„Naja, vier Morde haben sie ihr nachgewiesen, zwei weitere werden noch untersucht", erwiderte er kalt und seine Stimme war so bar jeder Emotion, dass Ginny sich fragte, wie schwer ihn diese ganze Geschichte wirklich traf.  
Die Gerüchte waren also wahr. Wow …

„Wie hat sie sie denn umgebracht?"; hakte Ginny, etwas unsensibel, nach und starrte ihn mit halb geöffnetem Mund an.  
Doch Zabini warf ihr einen letzten eisigen Blick zu, bevor er sich schweigend an den Beckenrand zu ihrer linken lehnte und damit fortfuhr, seine Hände zu betrachten.  
„Okay, also … lebst du jetzt bei deinem Vater?"; versuchte Ginny die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen und erntete ein knappes Kopfschütteln.  
Zabini sah sie dermaßen kalt an, dass ihr trotz des warmen Wassers um sie herum ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
„Dein Ernst, Weasley? Was glaubst du wohl, ist mit meinem Vater passiert, hm?", hisste er, und als ihr klar wurde, was er damit meinte, hatte er sich auch schon abgewandt und war mit großen Schritten davon gewatet.

Ginny dagegen hatte gehört, wie seine Stimme am Ende gebrochen war, wie er den Kopf etwas zu schnell von ihr weg gedreht hatte und wohl wissend, dass es kein Zurück geben würde, wenn sie sich hierauf einließ, folgte sie ihm quer durch das Becken und blieb erst stehen, als seine von ihr abgewandte Gestalt Unwohlsein in ihr aufkommen ließ …

 _Teil 2 folgt ..._

 _Es tut mir leid, dass dieses Kapitel/diese Story bisher noch recht unspektakulär ist. Das wird sich in Teil 2 auf jeden Fall ändern!_


	2. Teil 2

Nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte, biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und blieb in einigem Abstand zu ihm stehen.  
„Es tut mir leid", atmete sie schließlich. „Das war unsensibel von mir …" Er warf ihr einen bösen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Und eine dumme Frage", fügte sie anbietend hinzu.  
Zabini zuckte die Schultern. „Vergiss es", sagte er und seine Stimme war so gleichgültig und gedehnt wie eh und je.  
„Tja …", sagte Ginny und suchte fieberhaft nach einem anderen Gesprächsthema um die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen und die Stimmung in andere Bahnen zu lenken.  
„Sind noch irgendwelche anderen Leute aus deinem Haus hier in Hogwarts geblieben?"  
„Natürlich", schaubte er. „Ein paar, aber niemand mit dem ich je etwas zu tun hatte", fügte er an.  
„Hmhm", machte Ginny. „Bei dir?", fragte er zurück und Ginny zuckte die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich … Sogar Hermine und Luna sind über die Ferien nach Hause gefahren …" „Wer ist Luna?" Die Verwirrung verlieh seiner Stimme einen etwas wärmeren Klang, konnte jedoch nicht über die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme hinweg täuschen, die diese bereits seit Beginn ihres Gespräches verfolgte.  
„Luna Lovegood." Ginny reckte das Kinn und sah Zabini herausfordernd und bereit ihre Freundin zu verteidigen an. Als er nichts sagte, meinte sie: „Sie ist meine Freundin!"  
Doch entgegen ihrer Erwartungen zuckte er nur gleichgültig seinerseits die Schultern und erwiderte ihren Blick. „Wenn du meinst. Es ist mir egal mit wem du abhängst oder legst du es absichtlich auf einen Streit an?"  
„Nein …", sagte Ginny langsam und verwundert und betrachtete Zabini, der sich wieder umgewandt hatte, die Ellenbogen auf den Beckenrand gestützt und vor sich hin zu starren schien.  
„Wir werden also beide ein ziemlich einsames Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts verbringen", konkludierte Ginny und seuftze leicht.  
„Willst du dich etwa beschweren?", höhnte Zabini und zog langsam eine Augenbraue hoch, während sie auf ihn zustakste und sich neben ihn an den Beckenrand lehnte.  
„Du hast eine Familie mit der du feiern könntest soweit ich weiß! So arm sie auch sein mögen …", fuhr er fort.  
„Jaah … Aber nach Freds Tod und allem ist es nicht wie früher. Ich brauche Zeit für mich und Weihnachten Zuhause wäre nicht wie früher, viel eher deprimierend und keine Ahnung …"  
Er musterte sie. „Du brauchst Zeit für dich? Und beschwerst dich, dass du an Weihnachten alleine bist?"  
Die analytische Natur seiner Aussage ließ sie die Stirn runzeln.  
„Nein! Naja … nein. Keine Ahnung", murrte sie und seufzte tief.  
„Es ist nicht immer einfach", meinte er ernst und sah sie nicht an, während sie ihn nun ihrerseits überrascht musterte. Er war braun gebrannt und nicht so blass wie die meisten anderen Schüler um sie herum. Seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm nass in die Augen und seine Boxershorts wirbelte im Wasser umher.  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie während Ginny einige Schaumhäufchen von A nach B schob und sich langsam auf dem Rücken vor sich hin planschend durch das Wasser gleiten ließ.  
Ginny versuchte alles, was sie über Blaise Zabini wusste, in ihrem Kopf zusammen zu tragen und dachte mehr über ihn nach, als sie sich selbst eingestehen wollte, aber sie waren nun einmal gerade zusammen baden. Da war es ganz normal, dass man sich Gedanken über den jeweils anderen machte.  
„Blaise Zabini klingt irgendwie französisch", schwadronierte sie schließlich, während sie mit geschlossenen Augen und mithilfe eines Schwebezaubers auf dem Wasser trieb. „Ist auch französisch", sagte er.  
‚Toll, sehr gesprächig', dachte Ginny. Trotzdem wollte sie, wo sie sich gerade so gut zu verstehen schienen, mehr über ihn in Erfahrung bringen. Erstens hockten sie sowieso aufeinander und zweitens könnte sie einiges davon gegen ihn verwenden, sollte er sie jemals ärgern oder sonst etwas tun. Und es konnte nie schaden die Slytherins zu kennen – auch wenn sie keine Slytherins außer ihm kannte, die bisher mehr als zwei oder drei Sätze mit ihr gewechselt hatten ohne sie zu beleidigen.  
„Deine Mutter ist also Französin?", fragte sie und sah ihn nicken, als sie kurz die Augen öffnete und den Blick auf ihn richtete. „Ja, sie kommt aus Poitiers."  
Als hätte er ihren fragenden Blick bemerkt meinte er: „Das ist eine große Stadt im Westen Frankreichs und die Hauptstadt der Region Poitou-Charentes."  
„Aha", machte Ginny nur, die noch nie von dieser Region, geschweige denn dieser Stadt gehört hatte.  
„Heißt das, du sprichst französisch?", fragte Ginny interessiert und überlegte ob sie selbst irgendein französisches Wort außer „Baguette" kannte.  
„Ja, ich spreche fließend englisch, schottisch-gälisch und französisch", sagte Zabini hochmütig und machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er ihm klar war, dass Ginny lediglich englisch sprach.  
„Die meisten Vokabeln, die man hier in Schottland braucht, kenne ich auch!", murmelte Ginny leicht verstimmt, musste aber zugeben, dass es sehr vorteilhaft wäre fließend schottisch-gälisch zu sprechen. Eine Sprache, die zu den keltischen Sprachen gehörte und in Teilen Schottlands – wo auch Hogwarts lag - gesprochen wurde.  
„Aber du wohnst schon in England oder?", hakte Ginny nach, die es sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Zabini – so perfekt akzentfrei wie sein Englisch war – noch immer in Frankreich leben könnte.  
„Wir haben – oder hatten – einen Landsitz in Surrey. In der Nähe von Byfleet."  
„Mhm", machte Ginny und es kam ihr vor, als wäre sie momentan fast ausschließlich damit beschäftigt ‚mhm' zu erwidern. „Bin noch nie da gewesen."  
„Natürlich nicht", schaubte Zabini. „Dafür müsstest du reisen und häufig kostet Reisen und Unterkunft auch für Zauberer zumindest ETWAS Geld … etwas, das deine Familie nicht hat, wie jedem in Hogwarts bekannt ist."  
Ginny knurrte wütend. „Halt die Klappe", fauchte sie und schalt sich, dass sie diese Spitze nicht hatte kommen sehen. War ja klar, dass er einen Spruch machen musste. Typisch Slytherin, Kriegsende hin oder her.  
„Hätte ich meinen Zauberstab hier, würdest du nicht mehr so dämlich vor dich hin grinsen!"; sagte sie barsch.  
„Tz", machte er nur und sie beschloss, dass er es nicht wert war, dass sie sich aufregte. Die Spitze hatte sie mehr getroffen, als sie gedacht hatte. Durch ihre Brüder war sie einiges an ruppigem Verhalten gewohnt, weshalb sie seiner Aussage nicht zu viel Bedeutung zumaß, aber sie hatten sich gerade noch gut verstanden … oder zumindest waren sie zivilisiert miteinander umgegangen.  
„Es ist absolut unnötig dumme Sprüche über meine Familie zu machen", hisste Ginny dann doch und versuchte ihr Temperament in Zaum zu halten. „Wir sind hier nur zu zweit, du musst niemandem imponieren, indem du versuchst eine Gryffindor verbal anzugreifen!"  
Wow, das hätte auch von Hermine kommen können. Ginny klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter. Das war wirklich ausgesprochen reif von ihr gewesen.  
„Dass du arm bist ist keine Beleidigung, es ist eine Tatsache", lobbte er hochmütig zurück und ließ den Kopf wieder auf die Arme sinken.  
„Was weißt du schon!", zischte Ginny jetzt wirklich wütend.  
„Immer noch besser als eine Mutter, die den eigenen Vater killt und wegen mehrer Morde im Gefängnis sitzt, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie sich offenbar zu schade ist, selbst zu arbeiten und lieber unschuldige Männer ausgenutzt hat um an deren Geld zu kommen! Wie oberflächlich muss man überhaupt sein, dass einem Geld so wichtig ist, hm?"  
„Ich habe sie nie darum gebeten!", brauste Zabini auf.  
„Aber offenbar hast du es auch nicht verhindert, dass sie einen Kerl nach dem anderen umbringt! Ich verurteile dich, Blaise Zabini! Du bist ein mieses Arschloch und genauso ein Feigling wie Malfoy, wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer! Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nicht wusstest, was deine Mutter tut – was sie diesen Männern antut! Und du scheinst diese Männer nicht gewarnt zu haben, ihnen nicht geholfen zu haben, nur für ein paar lausige Galleonen und damit deine Mutter und du euch auf eurem feinen Landsitz in Reichtum wälzen könnt! Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie-" „Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wovon du da redest!", brüllte er sie an und war mit einem großen Schritt bei ihr. Er schubste sie mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht nach hinten und schrie: „Ich habe damit nichts zu tun! Das war nie meine Schuld! ICH habe sie nicht umgebracht!"  
„Du bist ein Mittäter! Man hätte dich auch nach Askaban bringen sollen!", rief sie aus, als sie prustend wieder auftauchte. „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an! Was mischt du dich da überhaupt ein? Du hast keine Ahnung!"  
Und die Wut ließ seine Augen flackern und schien ihn mit solcher Macht erfasst zu haben, dass Ginny versuchte zurück zu weichen.  
Sie war definitiv kein ängstlicher Mensch, aber auch nicht lebensmüde und Zabini machte ihr gerade Angst.  
Was wusste sie schon über ihn? Wann war das hier so furchtbar schief gelaufen?  
Er begann sie zu packen und schüttelte sie, während er sie weiter anbrüllte.  
„Ich habe das nie gewollt! Es war nicht meine Schuld!"  
Ihr Herz raste, ihr Atem ging stoßweise und der Wasserdampf um sie herum schien ihr die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen. Sie sah die Narben auf seinem Unterarm, warum hatte sie die nicht vorher bemerkt?  
Er schien außer sich. Wo war ihr Zauberstab nochmal? Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zu ihren weit entfernt liegenden Klamotten, während er weiter schrie und sie versuchte sich mit aller Macht aus seinem Griff zu winden.  
„Lass mich los! Du tust mir weh!", schrie sie ihn voller Zorn an, doch er ignorierte es und grub seine Finger noch schmerzhafter in ihre Arme. Das Wasser machte es ihr unmöglich ihn zu treten.  
„Hör auf! Hör auf!", kreischte Ginny ihn an und im nächsten Augenblick verschluckte sie sich an Wasser. Sie musste husten, bekam keine Luft mehr, überall war Wasser, Panik wallte in ihr auf. Er hatte sie untergetaucht und drückte sie unter Wasser.  
Oh mein Gott, wollte er sie umbringen? Sie ertränken? Wann war er so durchgedreht? Warum hatte sie ihr Temperament nicht gezügelt? Offenbar war er gefährlich und sie hatte es nicht bemerkt! Allein, was seine Mutter getan hatte, sagte doch schon alles! Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihr noch geholfen, die Männer zu ermorden. Oh Merlin, vielleicht war dies nicht sein erster Mord.  
Panik färbte die Ränder ihres Sichtfeldes schwarz und ihre Lungen zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen, während sie nach Luft zu schreien schienen.  
Wo waren die anderen Schüler, wenn man sie mal brauchte?  
‚Er wird mich umbringen', dachte Ginny schließlich, während das Dunkel zunahm und der Schmerz ihre Lunge zu zerreißen schien.  
‚Ich habe den Krieg überlebt, habe gegen ausgewachsene Zauberer gekämpft und werde jetzt in einem Badezimmer in Hogwarts sterben.'

Nach Luft schnappend tauchte sie auf. Hustend und in dem Versuch die aufkommende Dunkelheit möglichst schnell zu vertreiben. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen während der Husten sie unbändig schüttelte und ihre Atemzüge waren noch immer ein einziges Ringen nach Luft, der Versuch ihre Lungen mit dem zu füllen, was sie so dringend benötigte.

Erst als sie halbwegs zu Atem gekommen war, klärten sich ihre Gedanken und die Realität stürzte in einem Gedankenwirrwarr auf sie ein, dass sie beinahe überforderte. Und dann – viel zu spät kehrte die Bedrängnis zurück, spülte ihre gesamte Existenz gegen die Klippen der Angst und ließ sie noch mehr zittern, als sie es ohnehin schon tat. Rote Strähnen klebten ihr am Kopf und Ginny fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand über die Augen, ehe sie sich vollständig umsah. Er war weg. Das Badezimmer um sie herum war leer und lag still und gleichmütig da, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Es gab von der Stelle aus an der sie stand glücklicherweise keine Ecke, die für sie nicht einsehbar gewesen wäre und obgleich sein Verschwinden sie vor Erleichterung ausatmen ließ, schaffte es Ginny nur mit größter Anstrengung und noch immer mit rasendem Herzen zum Rand des Beckens. Ihr Körper fühlte sich nicht wie der ihre an und sie schien noch nicht ganz in die Wirklichkeit zurück gefunden zu haben.

Ihre Arme zitterten heftig, als sie sich am Beckenrand hinauf zog, um das Wasser zu verlassen.

Entgegen ihrer ursprünglichen Intention wollte sie nun keine Sekunde länger in diesem Raum verweilen – warmes Wasser und bunter Schaum hin oder her.

Hektisch atmend tapste sie wackelig auf den Kleiderhaufen zu unter dem sie ihren Zauberstab vermutete, ehe sie ihn fand, sich mit einem schnellen Zauber trocknete und in ihre Kleidung schlüpfte.

Als sie das Badezimmer verlassen wollte, verharrte sie eine ganze Weile lang auf der Stelle – zu groß war die Angst vor den Türen des Badezimmers auf den Jungen zu treffen, der sie in einen solchen Zustand gebracht hatte.

Doch dann nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen, griff ihren Zauberstab fester und verließ das Badezimmer an das Ginny von nun an immer mit einem Gefühl der Beklemmung zurück denken sollte.

Dass sie auf dem Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum beinahe keiner Menschenseele begegnete, tröstete sie nicht wirklich.

Und auch als ein kleiner Hufflepuff, der ihren unsicheren Gang offenbar bemerkt hatte, ihr liebenswert einen Keks aus einer Schachtel, die er bei sich trug, anbot, konnte Ginny nur nicken und ihren Weg ohne ein Wort des Dankes fortsetzen.

Ginny lag in ihrem Himmelbett und betrachtete den Baldachin über sich, der sich rot vom Rest der hohen Decke abhob.

Langsam wurden ihre Gedanken klarer, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, weit davon entfernt zu sein, zu begreifen, was geschehen war.

Sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte und was sie auch mit Sicherheit tun würde … ja, sie MUSSTE diesen Vorfall sogar melden, gar keine Frage. Ihre Freundinnen würden ihr nichts anderes sagen, wären sie jetzt hier und nicht alle über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gefahren.

Aber bevor sie das tat, wollte Ginny sichergehen, dass sie in der Lage war, den Vorfall und alles, was geschehen war korrekt und in allen Einzelheiten wiederzugeben. Oder vielleicht wollte sie sich auch selbst erst einmal über einiges klar werden, was dort im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler passiert war.

Hatte sie diese Reaktion seinerseits herauf beschworen? Mit Sicherheit nicht! Hätte sie im Vorfeld etwas bemerken sollen? Etwas bemerken können? Hätte sie damit rechnen müssen, dass er derartig die Beherrschung (und den Verstand) verlor?

Gab es Anzeichen, die sie übersehen hatte?

Ginny wusste es nicht, eines jedoch war klar: Nichts und wirklich absolut nichts rechtfertigte es, sie halb zu ertränken!

Ob er tatsächlich beabsichtigt hatte, ihr etwas anzutun? Sie gar zu ertränken? Hätte er das getan? Hatte er vielleicht schon einmal einem Menschen etwas viel Schrecklicheres angetan?

Ginny war nicht sicher, ob sie die Antwort wissen wollte, aber sie schauderte schon bei dem Gedanken an ihn und die Taten, die möglicherweise in seiner Vergangenheit verborgen lagen.

So viele Fragen und dennoch konnte Ginny kaum eine von ihnen für sich beantworten.

Warum hatte er das getan?

War Zabini verrückt? War er wirklich gefährlich oder übertrieb sie? Bildete sie sich am Ende vielleicht sogar ein, dass er ihr etwas hatte antun wollen? Hatte er sie tatsächlich vielleicht nur kurz unter Wasser gedrückt um seiner Wut Ausdruck zu verleihen? Was war mit Zabinis Mutter? Und wann war ihr Gespräch so furchtbar in die falsche Richtung gelaufen?

Er hatte auf jeden Fall aus der Wut heraus gehandelt. Vielleicht auch noch aus etwas anderem, aber das zu ergründen betrachtete Ginny nicht als ihre Aufgabe.

Sie versuchte am Ende wirklich von den Gedanken über Blaise Zabini weg zu kommen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Zu lebhaft war die Erinnerung und die Beklemmung, die ihren Körper gefangen hielt. Und dann – als würde alle Anspannung und Angst sich in einem einzigen Schub entladen - begannen trockene Schluchzer in Ginnys Kehle aufzusteigen. Ihr Körper zitterte und sie spürte förmlich, wie die Panik und all die aufgestauten Gefühle sich ihren Weg nach draußen suchten, sodass ihr Schluchzen weiter anschwoll, bis ihr tatsächlich die Tränen kamen und sie weinend auf ihrem Bett lag und sich dem Gefühl der Erleichterung, das an ihr zerrte, hingeben wollte.

Sie war Ginny Weasley, aufgewachsen mit sechs rabiaten Brüdern, temperamentvoll, durchsetzungsstark, tough und unerschrocken – und jetzt ließ sie zu, dass ein dämlicher Slytherin wie Zabini ihr Angst machte.

Und dafür schämte sie sich, obwohl eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf ihr sagte, dass sie mit ihrer Angst im Recht war.

Entgegen ihrer Erwartung schlief Ginny kurz darauf ein. Noch immer ein klein wenig zitternd, verheult und in ihren Umhang und ihre warme Bettdecke gehüllt. Die durchlebten Gefühlszustände und die übermäßige Adrenalinausschüttung an diesem Abend hatten offenbar ihren Tribut gefordert und so glitt sie schon bald in einen traumlosen Schlaf hinüber, der so tief war, dass sie am nächsten Morgen bereits in aller Frühe erwachen sollte.

Wie in den Tagen zuvor, würden die Tische in der Großen Halle auch heute einem einzigen langen Weihnachtstisch für alle in Hogwarts gebliebenen Schüler weichen. Und dann würde sie ihm begegnen.

Obwohl es noch sehr früh am Morgen war und die eisige Luft ihr ins Gesicht schlug, während sie am Fenster stand, atmete Ginny noch einige Male tief durch, bevor sie das Fenster schloss und seufzte.

Sie würde sich nicht verstecken. Sie würde sich nicht von diesem … Slytherin ihr Weihnachtsfest verderben lassen. Zumindest nicht mehr, als es ohnehin schon verdorben war.

Niemand verbannte sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum oder Schlafsaal und niemand sollte es wagen, sie so zu behandeln, wie Zabini es getan hatte. Obwohl die Angst noch immer in ihrem Inneren glimmte, hatte sich vor etwa einer halben Stunde Zorn dazu gesellt. War sie gestern noch ein verschrecktes, heulendes Mädchen gewesen, so war sie jetzt wieder Ginny Weasley. Stark und unzähmbar. Und sie war wütend – verdammt wütend.

Niemand, absolut niemand, sollte sie so behandeln dürfen und die Tatsache, dass er es getan hatte, weil er ihr körperlich überlegen war, machte sie rasend.

Nach einer langen Dusche, die die Geschehnisse vom Vortag fortwaschen sollte – es aber nicht ganz schaffte – trocknete Ginny ihre Haare, band sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz, schminkte sich dezent und wirbelte in Richtung Kleiderschrank davon.

Sie brauchte Kleidung, die ihrer Laune entsprach.

Kleidung, die sie energisch, standhaft, temperamentvoll, schick und sexy erscheinen ließ. Denn erstens war Weihnachten und zweitens würde sie Zabini zeigen mit wem er sich angelegt hatte.

Mit einer jungen, hübschen, selbstbewussten Frau, die wusste ihre Reize einzusetzen … oder so ähnlich!

Nicht, dass sie ihre Reize bei IHM einsetzen wollte, aber ein bisschen Sexappeal konnte eigentlich nie schaden und so spazierte sie eine Stunde später in Richtung Große Halle.

Innerlich hatte sie sich auf alles vorbereitet, hatte sich gewappnet, beschlossen, kühl und wütend zu wirken und jetzt saß sie inmitten eines Haufens aufgeregter Erstklässler und weit und breit war kein Blaise Zabini zu sehen.

Ginny konnte nicht sagen, dass sie es besonders bedauerlich fand, diese Konfrontation verschieben zu müssen, aber außer ihr und zwei ausgesprochen griesgrämig dreinschauenden Drittklässlern aus Hufflepuff, die miteinander tuschelten, blieb ihr nur die Horde Erstklässler, die zum bestimmt zehnten Mal über den selben Witz lachte.

Die Geschenke auf ihrem Bett hatte Ginny sich für die Zeit nach dem Frühstück aufgehoben und sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie Bills Geschenk auspackte und ein paar High Heels zum Vorschein kamen bei deren Auswahl Bill keinerlei Kosten gescheut zu haben schien. Laut seiner Weihnachtskarte waren diese Schuhe das Ergebnis einer Gehaltserhöhung, die er vor Kurzem hatte begrüßen dürfen und da seine kleine Schwester ja nun „erwachsen" sei, hatte er nach einem passenden Geschenk Ausschau gehalten, wie er erklärte.

Ginny war froh, dass Bill ihren Geschmack was Schuhe anbelangte einigermaßen getroffen hatte und probierte die Schuhe gleich an, schließlich bekam sie als jüngste Weasley selten Dinge, die noch nicht vollkommen abgetragen waren.

Von Percy und Ron bekam sie – ganz kreativ – eine ganze Menge Pergament und neue Federn geschenkt, die sie zwar gut gebrauchen konnte, die aber dennoch nicht davon ablenken konnten, dass sie zumindest von Percy jedes Jahr dasselbe „nützliche" Geschenk bekam.

Fred und George hatten ihre drei Schuhkartons gefüllt mit Süßigkeiten und einen Liebestrank, den sie „sicher gut gebrauchen konnte", geschickt und von ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater bekam sie zusammen mit einem Haufen selbstgebackener Plätzchen und selbstgestrickter Socken den obligatorischen jährlichen Weasleypullover geschenkt.

Charlie hatte ihr ein Spickoskop geschenkt und von Hermine hatte Ginny etwas bekommen, das sich bei näherem Hinsehen als ein Abonnement für „SCHNATZ – Das Quidditchmagazin" heraus stellte. Ginny musste zugeben, dass Hermines Geschenk wirklich gut durchdacht war und sie höchstens mit einem lahmen Buch gerechnet hatte.

Ein solches Buch bekam sie dagegen von Harry (irgendein Buch über Minimuffs und deren Pflege), während Luna ihr zusammen mit der neuesten Ausgabe des Klitterers etwas schenkte, das aussah, wie selbstgemachte überdimensionale Ohrringe.

Obwohl sie kaum glaubte, dass es besonders spannend werden würde, nahm Ginny schließlich Harrys Buch zur Hand und verkrümelte sich zusammen mit einem Haufen Süßigkeiten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich neben dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer in einen Sessel fläzte und zu lesen begann.

Erst beim Mittagessen (bei dem Zabini noch immer nicht auftauchte!) schaffte Ginny es mit Blick auf den Lehrertisch nicht weiterhin zu verdrängen, dass sie noch einen Vorfall zu melden hatte.

Und dennoch … Sie wollte es ja melden. Das wollte sie wirklich, aber Ginny hatte aus irgendeinem Grund das Gefühl zu übertreiben. Im Moment wünschte sie sich tatsächlich all ihre Freundinnen nach Hogwarts zurück um von ihnen Rat einzuholen, doch so war sie ganz auf sich gestellt und weil sie sich sagte, dass sie den Vorfall auf morgen oder übermorgen noch melden konnte, ließ sie es vorerst bleiben.

Wie gerne hätte sie Hermine oder Luna von den Geschehnissen berichtet, doch sie wollte den beiden keine Sorgen bereiten – und das brächte ein solcher Brief zwangsläufig mich sich. Am Ende würden die beiden noch vorzeitig nach Hogwarts zurück kehren, weil sie sich solche Sorgen machten und das konnte Ginny wirklich nicht zulassen.

Als Ginny vollgefuttert in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück kehrte und weder Lust auf Lesen, noch auf einen Spaziergang oder eine Runde mit ihrem Besen hatte, beschloss sie ihr altes Zaubererschach hervor zu holen.

Leider machte selbst Zaubererschach alleine keinen Spaß und so fragte sie kurzerhand eine Traube aus Erst- und Zweitklässlern, ob jemand Lust auf ein Spiel hätte.  
Tatsächlich erklärte sich ein kleines Mädchen bereit mit ihr zu spielen und so seufzte Ginny auf, erleichtert sich endlich von den Gedanken über Zabini ablenken zu können.

„Du bist eine Weasley oder?"

Ginny wusste nicht, ob sie verblüfft, belustigt oder genervt sein sollte.

„Ja, wieso?"

„Die roten Haare und so", erwiderte das kleine Mädchen ihr gegenüber und warf einen ihrer braunen geflochtenen Zöpfe nach hinten.

„Ich heiße Olivia", sagte sie.

„Ginny … Ginny Weasley, wie du offenbar weißt."

Jetzt musste Ginny doch lachen und das kleine Mädchen grinste nur vielsagend.

„Hast du echt so viele Brüder?"

Schulterzuckend ließ Ginny ihren Turm vor rücken.

„Sechs … wenn das als viele zählt, dann fürchte ich die Antwort ist ja."

„Wow, echt krass. Ich habe nur einen Bruder", meinte Olivia und Ginny stellte überrascht fest, dass Olivia wirklich gut spielte.

„In welchem Jahr bist du?", fragte sie deshalb, sie schätzte das Mädchen auf höchstens zwölf.

„Zweites Jahr", gurrte Olivia und sah triumphierend zu, wie ihr Springer einen von Ginnys Bauern zerhackstückte.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn und attackierte ihrerseits einen Spieler von Olivia.

„Es sind nicht viele in deinem Alter über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben", resümierte Olivia nachdenklich und warf Ginny einen schnellen Seitenblick zu.

„Jaaa", machte Ginny und formulierte im Kopf einen Brief an Hermine um diese zu fragen, was sie über Zabini wusste.

„Nur du und dieser Slytherin ..:"

Wieder stimmte Ginny zu und beendete kurz darauf das Schachspiel indem sie mit Absicht verlor.  
Dann begab sie sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieb ihren Brief an Hermine bis es Zeit zum Abendessen war.

Erneut saß Ginny an Weihnachten zwischen ein paar Schülern, die nur etwa halb so groß wie sie selbst waren. Olivia hatte darauf bestanden neben ihr zu setzen und Ginny war froh darüber gewesen, denn so langsam bereute sie ihre Entscheidung über Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu bleiben ein klein wenig.

Offenbar hatte Zabini es vor Hunger nicht mehr ausgehalten, denn er saß schon am Tisch, als Ginny in die Große Halle getreten war. Zwar setzten Olivia, die anderen Zweitklässler und sie sich soweit es möglich war von ihm weg, doch Ginnys Herz raste dennoch und sie beobachtete ihn genau.

Blaise Zabini ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken, sollte er gemerkt haben, dass sie ihn beobachtete. Er stürzte sich wie ein Verhungernder auf das Essen vor sich und ignorierte Ginny gänzlich.

Sie wollte mit ihm reden, bevor sie ihn meldete.

Die Angst war zwar da, aber wer war sie, dass sie sich von ihm einschüchtern lassen würde?  
Jetzt hatte sie einen Zauberstab! Und mehr brauchte sie gegen ihn nicht.

Obwohl ihr der Gedanke mit ihm auch nur eine Sekunde lang alleine zu sein, nicht behagte, erhob sie sich sobald er vom Tisch aufstand und folgte ihm aus der Großen Halle in Richtung Kerker. Er ging schnell und beinahe hatte Ginny das Gefühl, dass er vor ihr weg rannte. Vor den Treppenstufen, die hinunter in tiefere Gefilde führten, rief sie ihn und er blieb stehen, bevor er sich langsam unwandte.

„Zabini!"

Sie hatte sich bereits zurecht gelegt, was sie sagen wollte, auch wenn es etwas ganz anderes war ihm jetzt wieder gegenüber zu stehen.

„Ich werde den Vorfall melden! Ich werde DICH melden! Was habe ich dir bitte getan? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Wolltest du mich umbringen, du kranker Psycho?"

Den Zauberstab hatte sie vorsichtshalber bereits auf ihn gerichtet, sollte er auf dumme Ideen kommen.

Doch zu ihrem Ärger schaute er sie nicht einmal direkt an. Er schien die Halle hinter ihr äußerst interessant zu finden, das Gesicht ausdruckslos. Dann zuckte er die Schultern und wollte gehen.

Ginnys Stimme zitterte vor Empörung als sie ihn erneut ansprach.  
„Wie jetzt willst du einfach abhauen? Ich warne dich! Wenn du jetzt gehst, verfluche ich dich! Du schuldest mir eine Antwort!"

Er drehte sich langsam wieder zu ihr um und sie hob fordernd die Augenbrauen. „Ich höre, Zabini!"

„Was soll ich groß sagen?", murrte er schwach und fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare. „Es … es tut mir leid. Ich habe irgendwie die Nerven verloren."

„Die Nerven verloren?", keifte Ginny wütend. „Du hättest mich beinahe ertränkt."

„Sage ich ja … die Nerven verloren."

Ginny riss ungläubig den Mund auf.

Er warf hilflos die Arme in die Luft.

„Es tut mir leid okay? Wie oft willst du das noch hören? Ich wollte es nicht!"

„Du bist eine Gefahr für die Gesellschaft!", spie sie ihm entgegen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und davon ging – betont gleichmütig, so als hätte diese Konversation sie nicht im Geringsten aufgewühlt.

Kurz bevor sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden wäre, hörte sie seine Stimme hinter sich.

„Weasley?"

Sie wandte sich ein letztes Mal um.

„Halt dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus!"

Und dann war auch er verschwunden.

-.-.-.-.-

 _An dieser Stelle werde ich die Geschichte vorerst beenden, auch wenn ich mit diesem Kapitel ganz und gar nicht zufrieden bin!_  
 _Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen - auch, wenn das Ende sehr plötzlich kam, aber momentan möchte ich es einfach dabei belassen._  
 _Das hier sollte nie eine groß romantische Story werden ... irgendwie._  
 _Vielleicht überkommt mich irgendwann noch einmal die Lust die Geschichte etwas weiterzuschreiben, nicht viel, nur ein wenig._  
 _Aber bis dahin: Danke fürs Mitlesen! =)_


	3. Teil 3

Nach Luft schnappend tauchte sie auf.  
Hustend und in dem Versuch die aufkommende Dunkelheit möglichst schnell zu vertreiben.  
Tränen traten ihr in die Augen während der Husten sie unbändig schüttelte und ihre Atemzüge waren noch immer ein einziges Ringen nach Luft, der Versuch ihre Lungen mit dem zu füllen, was sie so dringend benötigte.  
Erst als sie halbwegs zu Atem gekommen war, klärten sich ihre Gedanken und die Realität stürzte in einem Gedankenwirrwarr auf sie ein, dass sie beinahe überforderte.  
Und dann – viel zu spät kehrte die Bedrängnis zurück, spülte ihre gesamte Existenz gegen die Klippen der Angst und ließ sie noch mehr zittern, als sie es ohnehin schon tat.  
Rote Strähnen klebten ihr am Kopf und Ginny fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand über die Augen, ehe sie sich vollständig umsah.  
Er war weg. Das Badezimmer um sie herum war leer und lag still und gleichmütig da, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.  
Es gab von der Stelle aus an der sie stand glücklicherweise keine Ecke, die für sie nicht einsehbar gewesen wäre und obgleich sein Verschwinden sie vor Erleichterung ausatmen ließ, schaffte es Ginny nur mit größter Anstrengung und noch immer mit rasendem Herzen zum Rand des Beckens.  
Ihr Körper fühlte sich nicht wie der ihre an und sie schien noch nicht ganz in die Wirklichkeit zurück gefunden zu haben.  
Ihre Arme zitterten heftig, als sie sich am Beckenrand hinauf zog, um das Wasser zu verlassen.  
Entgegen ihrer ursprünglichen Intention wollte sie nun keine Sekunde länger in diesem Raum verweilen – warmes Wasser und bunter Schaum hin oder her.  
Hektisch atmend tapste sie wackelig auf den Kleiderhaufen zu unter dem sie ihren Zauberstab vermutete, ehe sie ihn fand, sich mit einem schnellen Zauber trocknete und in ihre Kleidung schlüpfte.  
Als sie das Badezimmer verlassen wollte, verharrte sie eine ganze Weile lang auf der Stelle – zu groß war die Angst vor den Türen des Badezimmers auf den Jungen zu treffen, der sie in einen solchen Zustand gebracht hatte.  
Doch dann nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen, griff ihren Zauberstab fester und verließ das Badezimmer an das Ginny von nun an immer mit einem Gefühl der Beklemmung zurück denken sollte.

Dass sie auf dem Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum beinahe keiner Menschenseele begegnete, tröstete sie nicht wirklich.  
Und auch als ein kleiner Hufflepuff, der ihren unsicheren Gang offenbar bemerkt hatte, ihr liebenswert einen Keks aus einer Schachtel, die er bei sich trug, anbot, konnte Ginny nur nicken und ihren Weg ohne ein Wort des Dankes fortsetzen.

Ginny lag in ihrem Himmelbett und betrachtete den Baldachin über sich, der sich rot vom Rest der hohen Decke abhob.  
Langsam wurden ihre Gedanken klarer, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, weit davon entfernt zu sein, zu begreifen, was geschehen war.  
Sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte und was sie auch mit Sicherheit tun würde … ja, sie MUSSTE diesen Vorfall sogar melden, gar keine Frage.  
Ihre Freundinnen würden ihr nichts anderes sagen, wären sie jetzt hier und nicht alle über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gefahren.  
Aber bevor sie das tat, wollte Ginny sichergehen, dass sie in der Lage war, den Vorfall und alles, was geschehen war korrekt und in allen Einzelheiten wiederzugeben.  
Oder vielleicht wollte sie sich auch selbst erst einmal über einiges klar werden, was dort im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler passiert war.  
Hatte sie diese Reaktion seinerseits herauf beschworen? Mit Sicherheit nicht! Hätte sie im Vorfeld etwas bemerken sollen? Etwas bemerken können? Hätte sie damit rechnen müssen, dass er derartig die Beherrschung (und den Verstand) verlor?  
Gab es Anzeichen, die sie übersehen hatte?  
Ginny wusste es nicht, eines jedoch war klar: Nichts und wirklich absolut nichts rechtfertigte es, sie halb zu ertränken!  
Ob er tatsächlich beabsichtigt hatte, ihr etwas anzutun? Sie gar zu ertränken? Hätte er das getan? Hatte er vielleicht schon einmal einem Menschen etwas viel Schrecklicheres angetan?  
Ginny war nicht sicher, ob sie die Antwort wissen wollte, aber sie schauderte schon bei dem Gedanken an ihn und die Taten, die möglicherweise in seiner Vergangenheit verborgen lagen.  
So viele Fragen und dennoch konnte Ginny kaum eine von ihnen für sich beantworten.  
Warum hatte er das getan?  
War Zabini verrückt? War er wirklich gefährlich oder übertrieb sie? Bildete sie sich am Ende vielleicht sogar ein, dass er ihr etwas hatte antun wollen?  
Hatte er sie tatsächlich vielleicht nur kurz unter Wasser gedrückt um seiner Wut Ausdruck zu verleihen? Was war mit Zabinis Mutter?  
Und wann war ihr Gespräch so furchtbar in die falsche Richtung gelaufen?  
Er hatte auf jeden Fall aus der Wut heraus gehandelt.  
Vielleicht auch noch aus etwas anderem, aber das zu ergründen betrachtete Ginny nicht als ihre Aufgabe.  
Sie versuchte am Ende wirklich von den Gedanken über Blaise Zabini weg zu kommen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich.  
Zu lebhaft war die Erinnerung und die Beklemmung, die ihren Körper gefangen hielt.  
Und dann – als würde alle Anspannung und Angst sich in einem einzigen Schub entladen - begannen trockene Schluchzer in Ginnys Kehle aufzusteigen.  
Ihr Körper zitterte und sie spürte förmlich, wie die Panik und all die aufgestauten Gefühle sich ihren Weg nach draußen suchten, sodass ihr Schluchzen weiter anschwoll, bis ihr tatsächlich die Tränen kamen und sie weinend auf ihrem Bett lag und sich dem Gefühl der Erleichterung, das an ihr zerrte, hingeben wollte.  
Sie war Ginny Weasley, aufgewachsen mit sechs rabiaten Brüdern, temperamentvoll, durchsetzungsstark, tough und unerschrocken – und jetzt ließ sie zu, dass ein dämlicher Slytherin wie Zabini ihr Angst machte.  
Und dafür schämte sie sich, obwohl eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf ihr sagte, dass sie mit ihrer Angst im Recht war.

Entgegen ihrer Erwartung schlief Ginny kurz darauf ein. Noch immer ein klein wenig zitternd, verheult und in ihren Umhang und ihre warme Bettdecke gehüllt.  
Die durchlebten Gefühlszustände und die übermäßige Adrenalinausschüttung an diesem Abend hatten offenbar ihren Tribut gefordert und so glitt sie schon bald in einen traumlosen Schlaf hinüber, der so tief war, dass sie am nächsten Morgen bereits in aller Frühe erwachen sollte.

Wie in den Tagen zuvor, würden die Tische in der Großen Halle auch heute einem einzigen langen Weihnachtstisch für alle in Hogwarts gebliebenen Schüler weichen. Und dann würde sie ihm begegnen.  
Obwohl es noch sehr früh am Morgen war und die eisige Luft ihr ins Gesicht schlug, während sie am Fenster stand, atmete Ginny noch einige Male tief durch, bevor sie das Fenster schloss und seufzte.  
Sie würde sich nicht verstecken. Sie würde sich nicht von diesem … Slytherin ihr Weihnachtsfest verderben lassen.  
Zumindest nicht mehr, als es ohnehin schon verdorben war.  
Niemand verbannte sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum oder Schlafsaal.  
Obwohl die Angst noch immer in ihrem Inneren glimmte, hatte sich vor etwa einer halben Stunde Zorn dazu gesellt.  
War sie gestern noch ein verschrecktes, heulendes Mädchen gewesen, so war sie jetzt wieder Ginny Weasley.  
Stark und unzähmbar. Und sie war wütend – verdammt wütend.  
Niemand, absolut niemand, sollte sie so behandeln dürfen und die Tatsache, dass er es getan hatte, weil er ihr körperlich überlegen war, machte sie rasend.

Nach einer langen Dusche, die die Geschehnisse vom Vortag fortwaschen sollte – es aber nicht ganz schaffte – trocknete Ginny ihre Haare, band sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz, schminkte sich dezent und wirbelte in Richtung Kleiderschrank davon.  
Sie brauchte Kleidung, die ihrer Laune entsprach.  
Kleidung, die sie energisch, standhaft, temperamentvoll, schick und sexy erscheinen ließ.  
Denn erstens war Weihnachten und zweitens würde sie Zabini zeigen mit wem er sich angelegt hatte.  
Mit einer jungen, hübschen, selbstbewussten Frau, die wusste ihre Reize einzusetzen … oder so ähnlich!  
Nicht, dass sie ihre Reize bei IHM einsetzen wollte, aber ein bisschen Sexappeal konnte eigentlich nie schaden und so spazierte sie eine Stunde später in Richtung Große Halle.

Innerlich hatte sie sich auf alles vorbereitet, hatte sich gewappnet, beschlossen, kühl und wütend zu wirken und jetzt saß sie inmitten eines Haufens aufgeregter Erstklässler und weit und breit war kein Blaise Zabini zu sehen.  
Ginny konnte nicht sagen, dass sie es besonders bedauerlich fand, diese Konfrontation verschieben zu müssen, aber außer ihr und zwei ausgesprochen griesgrämig dreinschauenden Drittklässlern aus Hufflepuff, die miteinander tuschelten, blieb ihr nur die Horde Erstklässler, die zum bestimmt zehnten Mal über den selben Witz lachte.

Die Geschenke auf ihrem Bett hatte Ginny sich für die Zeit nach dem Frühstück aufgehoben und sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie Bills Geschenk auspackte und ein paar High Heels zum Vorschein kamen bei deren Auswahl Bill keinerlei Kosten gescheut zu haben schien.  
Laut seiner Weihnachtskarte waren diese Schuhe das Ergebnis einer Gehaltserhöhung, die er vor Kurzem hatte begrüßen dürfen und da seine kleine Schwester ja nun „erwachsen" sei, hatte er nach einem passenden Geschenk Ausschau gehalten, wie er erklärte.  
Ginny war froh, dass Bill ihren Geschmack was Schuhe anbelangte einigermaßen getroffen hatte und probierte die Schuhe gleich an, schließlich bekam sie als jüngste Weasley selten Dinge, die noch nicht vollkommen abgetragen waren.  
Von Percy und Ron bekam sie – ganz kreativ – eine ganze Menge Pergament und neue Federn geschenkt, die sie zwar gut gebrauchen konnte, die aber dennoch nicht davon ablenken konnten, dass sie zumindest von Percy jedes Jahr dasselbe „nützliche" Geschenk bekam.  
Fred und George hatten ihre drei Schuhkartons gefüllt mit Süßigkeiten und einen Liebestrank, den sie „sicher gut gebrauchen konnte", geschickt und von ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater bekam sie zusammen mit einem Haufen selbstgebackener Plätzchen und selbstgestrickter Socken den obligatorischen jährlichen Weasleypullover geschenkt.  
Charlie hatte ihr ein Spickoskop geschenkt und von Hermine hatte Ginny etwas bekommen, das sich bei näherem Hinsehen als ein Abonnement für „SCHNATZ – Das Quidditchmagazin" heraus stellte. Ginny musste zugeben, dass Hermines Geschenk wirklich gut durchdacht war und sie höchstens mit einem lahmen Buch gerechnet hatte.  
Ein solches Buch bekam sie dagegen von Harry (irgendein Buch über Minimuffs und deren Pflege), während Luna ihr zusammen mit der neuesten Ausgabe des Klitterers etwas schenkte, das aussah, wie selbstgemachte überdimensionale Ohrringe.

Obwohl sie kaum glaubte, dass es besonders spannend werden würde, nahm Ginny schließlich Harrys Buch zur Hand und verkrümelte sich zusammen mit einem Haufen Süßigkeiten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich neben dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer in einen Sessel fläzte und zu lesen begann.

Erst beim Mittagessen (bei dem Zabini noch immer nicht auftauchte!) schaffte Ginny es mit Blick auf den Lehrertisch nicht weiterhin zu verdrängen, dass sie noch einen Vorfall zu melden hatte.  
Und dennoch … Sie wollte es ja melden. Das wollte sie wirklich, aber Ginny hatte aus irgendeinem Grund das Gefühl zu übertreiben.  
Im Moment wünschte sie sich tatsächlich all ihre Freundinnen nach Hogwarts zurück um von ihnen Rat einzuholen, doch so war sie ganz auf sich gestellt und weil sie sich sagte, dass sie den Vorfall auf morgen oder übermorgen noch melden konnte, ließ sie es vorerst bleiben.  
Wie gerne hätte sie Hermine oder Luna von den Geschehnissen berichtet, doch sie wollte den beiden keine Sorgen bereiten – und das brächte ein solcher Brief zwangsläufig mich sich.  
Am Ende würden die beiden noch vorzeitig nach Hogwarts zurück kehren, weil sie sich solche Sorgen machten und das konnte Ginny wirklich nicht zulassen.

Als Ginny vollgefuttert in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück kehrte und weder Lust auf Lesen, noch auf einen Spaziergang oder eine Runde mit ihrem Besen hatte, beschloss sie ihr altes Zaubererschach hervor zu holen.  
Leider machte selbst Zaubererschach alleine keinen Spaß und so fragte sie kurzerhand eine Traube aus Erst- und Zweitklässlern, ob jemand Lust auf ein Spiel hätte.  
Tatsächlich erklärte sich ein kleines Mädchen bereit mit ihr zu spielen und so seufzte Ginny auf, erleichtert sich endlich von den Gedanken über Zabini ablenken zu können.  
„Du bist eine Weasley oder?"  
Ginny wusste nicht, ob sie verblüfft, belustigt oder genervt sein sollte.  
„Ja, wieso?"  
„Die roten Haare und so", erwiderte das kleine Mädchen ihr gegenüber und warf einen ihrer braunen geflochtenen Zöpfe nach hinten.  
„Ich heiße Olivia", sagte sie.  
„Ginny … Ginny Weasley, wie du offenbar weißt."  
Jetzt musste Ginny doch lachen und das kleine Mädchen grinste nur vielsagend.  
„Hast du echt so viele Brüder?"  
Schulterzuckend ließ Ginny ihren Turm vor rücken.  
„Sechs … wenn das als viele zählt, dann fürchte ich die Antwort ist ja."  
„Wow, echt krass. Ich habe nur einen Bruder", meinte Olivia und Ginny stellte überrascht fest, dass Olivia wirklich gut spielte.  
„In welchem Jahr bist du?", fragte sie deshalb, sie schätzte das Mädchen auf höchstens zwölf.  
„Zweites Jahr", gurrte Olivia und sah triumphierend zu, wie ihr Springer einen von Ginnys Bauern zerhackstückte.  
Ginny runzelte die Stirn und attackierte ihrerseits einen Spieler von Olivia.  
„Es sind nicht viele in deinem Alter über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben", resümierte Olivia nachdenklich und warf Ginny einen schnellen Seitenblick zu.  
„Jaaa", machte Ginny und formulierte im Kopf einen Brief an Hermine um diese zu fragen, was sie über Zabini wusste.  
„Nur du und dieser Slytherin ..:"  
Wieder stimmte Ginny zu und beendete kurz darauf das Schachspiel indem sie mit Absicht verlor.  
Dann begab sie sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieb ihren Brief an Hermine bis es Zeit zum Abendessen war.

Erneut saß Ginny an Weihnachten zwischen ein paar Schülern, die nur etwa halb so groß wie sie selbst waren.  
Olivia hatte darauf bestanden neben ihr zu setzen und Ginny war froh darüber gewesen, denn so langsam bereute sie ihre Entscheidung über Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu bleiben ein klein wenig.  
Offenbar hatte Zabini es vor Hunger nicht mehr ausgehalten, denn er saß schon am Tisch, als Ginny in die Große Halle getreten war.  
Zwar setzten Olivia, die anderen Zweitklässler und sie sich soweit es möglich war von ihm weg, doch Ginnys Herz raste dennoch und sie beobachtete ihn genau.  
Blaise Zabini ließ sich nichts anmerken, sollte er gemerkt haben, dass sie ihn beobachtete.  
Er stürzte sich wie ein Verhungernder auf das Essen vor sich und ignorierte Ginny gänzlich.

Sie wollte mit ihm reden, bevor sie ihn meldete.  
Die Angst war zwar da, aber wer war sie, dass sie sich von ihm einschüchtern lassen würde?  
Jetzt hatte sie einen Zauberstab! Und mehr brauchte sie gegen ihn nicht.  
Obwohl ihr der Gedanke mit ihm auch nur eine Sekunde lang alleine zu sein, nicht behagte, erhob sie sich sobald er vom Tisch aufstand und folgte ihm aus der Großen Halle in Richtung Kerker.  
Er ging schnell und beinahe hatte Ginny das Gefühl, dass er vor ihr weg rannte.  
Vor den Treppenstufen, die hinunter in tiefere Gefilde führten, rief sie ihn und er blieb stehen, bevor er sich langsam unwandte.  
„Zabini!"  
Sie hatte sich bereits zurecht gelegt, was sie sagen wollte, auch wenn es etwas ganz anderes war ihm jetzt wieder gegenüber zu stehen.  
„Ich werde den Vorfall melden! Ich werde DICH melden! Was habe ich dir bitte getan? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Wolltest du mich umbringen, du kranker Psycho?"  
Den Zauberstab hatte sie vorsichtshalber bereits auf ihn gerichtet, sollte er auf dumme Ideen kommen.  
Doch zu ihrem Ärger schaute er sie nicht einmal direkt an.  
Er schien die Halle hinter ihr äußerst interessant zu finden, das Gesicht ausdruckslos.  
Dann zuckte er die Schultern und wollte gehen.  
Ginnys Stimme zitterte vor Empörung als sie ihn erneut ansprach.  
„Wie jetzt willst du einfach abhauen? Ich warne dich! Wenn du jetzt gehst, verfluche ich dich! Du schuldest mir eine Antwort!"  
Er drehte sich langsam wieder zu ihr um und sie hob fordernd die Augenbrauen.  
„Ich höre, Zabini!"  
„Was soll ich groß sagen?", murrte er schwach und fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare.  
„Es … es tut mir leid. Ich habe irgendwie die Nerven verloren."  
„Die Nerven verloren?", keifte Ginny wütend. „Du hättest mich beinahe ertränkt."  
„Sage ich ja … die Nerven verloren."  
Ginny riss ungläubig den Mund auf.  
Er warf hilflos die Arme in die Luft.  
„Es tut mir leid okay? Wie oft willst du das noch hören? Ich wollte es nicht!"  
„Du bist eine Gefahr für die Gesellschaft!", spie sie ihm entgegen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und davon ging – betont gleichmütig, so als hätte diese Konversation sie nicht im Geringsten aufgewühlt.  
Kurz bevor sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden wäre, hörte sie seine Stimme hinter sich.  
„Weasley?"  
Sie wandte sich ein letztes Mal um.  
„Halt dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus!"

Und das tat Ginny. Sie hielt sich aus seinen Angelegenheiten raus und der Zauber, der damals im Bad der Vertrauensschüler für einen kurzen Augenblick in der Luft gelegen hatte, war offenbar ebenso schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war.

-.-.-.-.-

 _An dieser Stelle werde ich die Geschichte vorerst beenden, auch wenn ich mit diesem Kapitel ganz und gar nicht zufrieden bin!_  
 _Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen - auch, wenn das Ende sehr plötzlich kam, aber momentan möchte ich es einfach dabei belassen._  
 _Das hier sollte nie eine groß romantische Story werden ... irgendwie._  
 _Vielleicht überkommt mich irgendwann noch einmal die Lust die Geschichte etwas weiterzuschreiben, nicht viel, nur ein wenig._  
 _Aber bis dahin: Danke fürs Mitlesen! =)_


End file.
